


Reality

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isane watches Aizen and Unohana sort of date with complete confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

Isane suspected they might have chemistry, or whatever it was called. She wasn't very good at figuring out those hints you were supposed to get, but she thought there might be something between them.

Her captain and Aizen-taichou spoke very politely, about innocuous things like the moon, and Isane could tell that the exact lilt they put on their seemingly innocent words turned them into something more.

Not that it was any of Isane's business if taichou was having an affair with anyone, let alone someone as nice as Aizen-taichou. Just something, Isane got the feeling that she was still missing it, that they were speaking about something completely different than even what she suspected it to be.

Isane waited in the shadow till Aizen-taichou left before going over to her captain.

Unohana looked up at the full moon. "Reality is as we see it."

Isane shook her head. She really never would understand taichou.


End file.
